Meow
by Shizenneko Anya
Summary: Steve brought back a cat. Tony was not pleased. He was going to get Steve's attention back, no matter what. (STony, a short one-shot)


**A/N: A short one-shot about Tony being _a bit_ jealous. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. :3**

* * *

 **Meow**

Steve stood still with a box in hand, waiting as the elevator took him up to his and the Avenger's floor in the Stark Tower.

"Jarvis, is Tony in the building right now?"

"He is currently outside on a meeting, Sir. Is there something you need, Sir?" The AI replied.

"No, nothing. Just asking."

"Of course, Sir."

Steve came back to Stark Tower carrying a black and white kitten. He had found the feline when he went for a jog earlier that morning. The little kitty was placed inside a box on an alley beside a small coffee shop. Steve happened to saw the box and, feeling rather curious as to what was inside it, opened the box to find the creature.

Thus, without thinking, he brought the box with the kitten inside it back to the tower. He knew Tony would not be pleased but he can't just ignore the poor little kitty.

Plus, he had a plan.

Steve smirked as the elevator dinged open and made his way towards the living room.

Let's make his boyfriend _a bit_ jealous, shall we?

.

.

.

Tony stood there, staring at the sight in front of him.

"Steve, what is that thing?"

"Hm?" Steve looked up from the book he was reading.

"That _thing._ " Tony narrowed his eyes and pointed at the 'thing' that was purring on Steve's lap.

"A cat, Tony."

Steve put his book down on the sofa and lifted up the kitten from his lap, bringing its belly in front of his face and nuzzling it. The little feline meowed cheerfully, licking the human's nose, making the soldier laugh.

Tony twitched in annoyance.

"Isn't she sweet?" The blonde asked.

"Why the _hell_ did you bring a cat here?"

"I found her on the street, Tony. She was inside a box, I can't just abandon her. Let me keep her? Please? I promise she won't cause any trouble." The blonde asked with puppy eyes.

Fuck.

Tony just couldn't win to those puppy eyes.

The billionaire groaned loudly. "Fine, whatever."

Steve smirked inwardly.

.

.

.

The day went on with Steve completely engrossed with the cat and thus ignoring a certain genius billionaire playboy philanthropist.

He had been with the cat all. Day. Long. The blonde stroked her, hugged her, played with her, fed her, and just being all affectionate with his new-found pet. All the while the cat purred and meowed happily, liking the soldier a whole lot and never leaving his side.

Tony glared at the fluff ball that was on top of Steve's chest, nuzzling his neck as the human lay sprawled on the sofa.

Stupid fucking cat.

The genius continued to watch the two, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

How dare it took Steve away from him!

It was supposed to be him nuzzling Steve's neck!

Only Tony fucking Stark was allowed to do that!

The brunette tsk-ed and turned on his heel, going towards the direction of his bedroom.

Steve saw the other man stormed off, a grin on his face. He was enjoying this too much. The genius was so freaking adorable when he was jealous.

.

.

.

It was night time already and Tony hadn't talk to Steve at all, nor did the brunette approach him. Steve was beginning to get worried. Had he went too far? Maybe he should go and check on him.

The blonde hadn't expected his lover to react like this. He thought Tony would come straight to his face and demand his attention, scoffing and swearing and telling him how unfair he was being.

Steve frowned. He put the kitten down on the sofa, and went to search for Tony. He went downstairs to the genius's lab, the first place he thought of. But the brunette wasn't there.

"Jarvis, where is Tony?"

"In his bedroom, Sir."

Steve's frown deepened. Tony was not sulking, was he?

He went to his and Tony's bedroom, and opened the door slowly.

"Tony?" the blonde called out and shut the door behind him, before turning to look at the room.

"Meow."

Steve froze. He stood still with his eyes wide, gaping at the sight in front of him.

Tony was sitting on the bed, knees bent and feet tucked under, slightly leaning forward with both his arms in front of him, palms placed firmly on the sheet between his thighs, a sly smirk on his face.

He was wearing a black hooded jacket with cat ears on the hoodie.

And a pair of _tight_ leather black pants.

And a fucking _red collar_ with a small _golden bell_ attached on it.

The jacket was oversized, sleeves covering half of his palms, the hoodie pulled over his head messily. The zipper of the jacket was undone slightly, revealing Tony's bare chest and the fucking red collar.

Those _cat ears_ though.

Steve stared.

"Meow."

The brunette meowed again, grinning like a cheshire cat, playful eyes scanning the soldier.

Steve gulped. A faint blush making its way to his cheeks.

The brunette began to move, crawling in a cat-like manner across the bed, making the bell on his collar jingled lightly, before going to Steve and pressing his chest to the blonde's, hands nestled just below the blonde's shoulder.

The man with cat ears nuzzled Steve's neck, rubbing the skin lightly with his nose.

"Steeeeevee…" The brunette purred.

Steve choked at the sound. Tony was _purring_. He looked down at the brunette clung to him.

"Play with me?" the genius looked up at the blonde.

Those fucking big brown eyes.

The brunette smirked.

Steve finally snapped and pushed his boyfriend roughly to the bed, kissing him hard on the lips, earning a gasp from the man underneath him. Tony laughed into the kiss, before kissing the blonde back eagerly.

Steve broke the kiss and looked at Tony, who was grinning from ear to ear like a cat who was just given a catnip.

Steve grinned back, loving the way Tony's rich brown eyes lit up happily. He bent down and licked the brunette's cheek playfully.

"I should've made you jealous more often."

* * *

 **A/N: Gotta love Tony. X3 Reviews are greatly appreciated. :3**


End file.
